


Sherry Seduces Sheva

by orphan_account



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Horror, Pregnancy, Transformation, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherry Birkin is head over heels in love w/Sheva Alomar, Will Sheva return Sherry's Feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Sherry Seduces Sheva**

by Taijutsudemonslayer

Resident Evil

Cast

Sherry Birkin

Sheva Alomar

Electera Stevenson (OFC)

Veronica De Barge (OFC)

Julie Stevenson (Electra's 8 year old daughter, OFC)

Post RE6

Sherry Birkin is head over heels in love w/Sheva Alomar, Will Sheva return Sherry's Feelings?

Yuri

Sherry B./Sheva A.

Rating (M)  
Romance

Horror

\----------------

Chapter 1 - **The Desire In Sherry's Eyes**

National Security Agent Sherry Birkin entered BSAA Headquarters in mid morning, she was there to request an Agent's help with her next assignment, a terrorist group in La Paz, Bolivia has taken over an airport and threatened to infect all the civilians with the bioweapon.  Sherry respected all of the Agents there but there was only one Agent that the twenty-six year old blonde wanted to be paired up with and that was the beautiful Sheva Alomar, the African Agent who helped Chris rescue Jill Valentine and defeat Albert Wesker once and for all. Sherry had fallen for Sheva when she saw her at a BSAA/National Security fund raising dinner party one month ago, Sheva was wearing a red silk spaghetti strap dress, sheer stockings, and 3 inch red heels.

Sherry's chest began pounding when the older woman came over and asked Sherry for a dance, which the blonde eagerly accepted.   After their first dance, which was magical for both Sheva and Sherry they went to the bar and ordered some mixed drinks.

"So Sherry, how do you like being an Agent?" Sheva asked after taking a sip of her Mai-Tai.

"I can't complain, Sheva, though I wished that you would have been with me in China." Sherry replied as she reached over and touched Sheva's left thigh.  Sheva looked down at Sherry's hand on her thigh, then back up at the younger blonde's face.

"Sherry." Sheva said in a near whisper, after the duo finished their drinks they left the bar and headed to the ladies' room.

Sherry watched Sheva's swaying hips as she walked, completely captivated by her secret crush.  Sherry smiled as she followed Sheva into the empty ladies' room.

Then Sherry closed and locked the door to ensure that she would have Sheva all to herself.

Sherry stealthily removed her clothes while Sheva's back was turned, "Sheva, turn around. I've got a surprise for you." Sherry said in a sexy tone.


	2. From Heaven To Hell In 13 Hours

Sheva turned around and gasped when she saw Sherry's naked body, the older woman swallowed hard as Sherry made her way over to Sheva.

"Like what you see, Sheva darling?" Sherry asked seductively.  Unable to say a word, Sheva only nodded.  Sherry pulled Sheva into a hug.  "I've shown you my body, now it's your turn." Sherry whispered. 

"O-ok Sherry." Sheva breathed, Sheva pushed the straps of her dress off her shoulders and let the dress fall to the floor.

"Stunning." Sherry said as she took in Sheva's lithe form.  Sherry pressed Sheva up against the sink and started kissing the ebony goddess, Sheva wrapped her right leg around Sherry's waist as Sherry began humping her against the sink.

"Ohhhh." Sheva moaned as Sherry increased the speed of the thrusts of her hips, Sheva pulled Sherry into a passionate kiss.

Once Sherry broke the liplock she grabbed Sheva's hips and pulled the taller woman to the edge of the sink, then Sherry pried open Sheva's legs before dropping to her knees and burying her face in between Sheva's sweaty thighs. 

"Oh God Sh-Sherry, y-yes baby right there." Sheva groaned as Sherry eased her tongue into Sheva's slit, Sheva arched her back and screamed Sherry's name.

Sherry stopped and crawled back up on top of Sheva and shared a heated kiss with the ebony woman, Sheva could taste her juices on Sherry's lips, which drove her wild with passion.

"Sheva, my apartment is just down the street." Sherry whispered, Sheva nodded taking her cue after Sherry stood up and put her clothes back on.  Once Sheva was redressed the pair left the bathroom and the party. 

It took Sheva and Sherry about ten minutes to reach Sherry's apartment, once there Sheva and Sherry quickly undressed before resuming their lovemaking for the remainder of the night.

***********

The next morning Sheva woke up feeling better than she had in a long while, she turned and looked at her bedmate and smiled.  Sherry had made Sheva feel like she was in college again, it filled her heart with happiness that she was there with the sexy blonde.  _'Sherry is soo beautiful when she sleeps... I wish that we could stay like this forever.'_ Sheva thought before she leaned over and kissed Sherry on the cheek gently, which caused the younger woman to stir and open her eyes.

"Mmmmm morning, Sheva." "Good morning yourself sweetie, how did you sleep?" Sheva asked.

"Wonderfully as I hope you did too." Sherry replied, Sheva nodded and was about to suggest breakfast but was cut off by the sound of her and Sherry's phones ringing.

"Uh-oh." Sherry said, Sheva nodded in agreement.  The women got out of bed and grabbed their phones off the nightstand.

"Alomar here." Sheva answered first.  "Agent Alomar, there has been a terroist attack in La Paz, Bolivia, also the terrorists have kidnapped a US Senator and her daughter who were vacationing there. "  Next to her Sherry is getting the rest of the Intel.

"Agent Birkin, your Primary Objective is to rescue the hostages and stop the terrorists." "Understood, will Sheva and I have backup?" Sherry asked. "No, we can't spare the manpower.  The two of you will be own your own."

Then the two lines went dead, Sheva and Sherry shared a worried glance with each other.

"Terrific." Sheva said.


	3. Welcome To La Paz

US Senator Electra Stevenson woke up in cold, dark cell.  The last thing she remembered was her plane was shot down and her entire security detail had been killed, Electra looked around for her daughter Julie but she didn't see her.  Electra's heart sank.

 _'What if... my sweet little girl is dead?  I'll never forgive myself for letting her die.'_   Electra thought to herself, just then Electra heard a door open and a masked woman pushed Julie into the cell with her Mother.

"Get comfortable, La Hermana Del Diablo will be paying you two a visit really soon." the masked woman said with an evil chuckle.

Julie ran over to her Mother and hugged her tightly, Electra's eyes filled with tears as she held on to her daughter for dear life. 

"Oh Julie, thank heavens you're alive." Electra said.  "I'm scared Mom, what's going to happen to us?"

"I don't know sweetheart." Electra replied with fear in her voice. Sherry and Sheva arrived in La Paz, Bolivia at around 3 o'clock pm local time, Sherry followed Sheva into the terminal, which was strangely quiet.  The two Agents looked at each other, Sherry drew her machine pistol while Sheva drew her P227 before they entered the main hallway, there are bodies sprawled everywhere.

"This is awful, Sheva." Sherry said as she fought the urge to cry.  "Yes, it is, Sherry." Sheva replied.  Sherry suddenly 


End file.
